Espera, No te vayas
by MoonGoth
Summary: Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Raven y Chico Bestia. Ya no son más los jóvenes que vivían en una torre en forma de "T". Pasan meses después de su primera separación, y cuando todo pinta para que el equipo quede libre de sus deberes personales, Starfire decide irse sin decir nada.
1. Chapter 1

Pues, no soy muy nueva en eso de "escribir historias", sin embargo no pude continuar las que antes cree.

Esto es algo así como mi nuevo comienzo de cero. En fin, ya juzgaran cuando lo lean.

Hubo dos canciones que para mí daban en el blanco con este Prologo:

Lejos estamos mejor - Motel

La despedida - Fito Paez.

* * *

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Teen Titans me pertenece y tampoco varios paisajes o lugares usados en este fic.

* * *

**Prologo**

Habían pasado años desde su última visita al parque de diversiones. A excepción de los colores, ahora más brillantes y vivos, nada parecía haber cambiado. El entusiasmo se iba pasando de generación en generación; ella misma se sentía tan joven como la primera vez que estuvo ahí, pero ahora se mantenía nerviosa y expectante, y en lugar de estar formada para la rueda de la fortuna, ahora se hallaba sentada en una banca.

Espero ahí desde antes que se terminara de ocultar el sol, pero él no llegaba.

— ¿Por qué tan sola nena? – pregunto un joven no tan alto como ella, de cabello castaño, que se acercó sin ser notado—. Al verte me di cuenta que te vez tan linda, que podría ganar un peluche para ti. Así que estas de suerte.

— Espero a alguien. – respondió cansina, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

Se dio cuenta que desde hacía un tiempo usaba mucho esas tres palabras, y estaban perdiendo el efecto deseado, tanto para ella como para "los conquistadores ocasionales".

— Está bien, puedes seguir esperando al susodicho perdedor, o puedes disfrutar el día conmigo. – Sintió un matiz alegre en aquella voz.

Opto por ignorar esa presencia. Después de todo él se cansaría de estar de pie, y se iría airado.

Pero lejos de hacerlo, él se sentó en lo que quedaba de orilla de la banca. Kory levanto la vista en repuesta de su "confiancita", dispuesta a decirle que se largara, cuando su vista le mostro unos ojos color verde oscuro, tan familiares. Se sintió nostálgica, culpable y al final apenada.

— Chico bes…

— Garfield. Garfield Logan. – Corrigió, sonriendo por captar la atención de su antigua compañera.

— Si, lo siento. Creo que es difícil adaptarse por las costumbres arraigadas.

Habían vivido tantas cosas como grupo, y cada uno se ensimismo un momento para darle paso a leves recuerdos. Sostuvieron la mirada, casi como si pensarán lo mismo. Kory la aparto primero.

Se apartó un poco para que él se sentara mejor en la banca.

— Hace tanto…– Comenzó al mismo tiempo que ella.

— Creí que segui…– Ambos callaron para dejar hablar al otro.

— ¿Decías?

La joven sonrió.

— Tú misión con la Patrulla termino antes de lo que esperábamos. – Dijo con empatía, pero casi al instante se arrepintió cuando el semblante de su interlocutor se volvía serio.

Garfield desvió la mirada y cerro sus manos en puños—. Yo… No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo rotundamente, intentando suavizar su tono.

Kory bajo la vista.

Pasaron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

— Starfire, lo siento. – Musito él—. Pasaron muchas cosas, que preferiría no recordar ahora.

— Sí. No, perdóname tú a mí, amigo Garfield.

Pero el tiempo no puede cambiar del todo a las personas, y cuando volvieron la vista, volvían a sentir aquella camaradería de ataño.

— Y… ¿Viniste a recordar viejos tiempos? – Pregunto mostrando media sonrisa.

Ella la correspondió, pero no era sincera.

— Sí, de alguna forma así es.

— ¿Y tú..?

— Ahh… Yo tengo una cita. – Hablo algo rápido, producto del nerviosismo.

— Eso es… – ¿Cómo debía actuar? Ni ella misma lo sabía con certeza—. Genial. – Fingió alegría.

— ¡Lo sé!– Respondió entusiasmado, sin notar el dejo de tristeza—. No pensé tener una oportunidad como esta.

Al verlo, noto aquel brillo esperanzado, que solo le había visto un par de veces.

Quería ir en contra de las probabilidades. Pensar que Raven había adelantado su regreso y no le había avisado a ella, porque si no era así, tendría que encargase de darle las "buenas" nuevas a su amiga.

Para cuando volvió a la realidad su amigo ya volteaba a otra dirección, totalmente embelesado. Y supo que sus conclusiones eran las correctas.

~ o ~ o ~

Plantada. Con todas las letras.

El ofrecimiento que le hizo Tara para pasear los tres, solo le hizo más amargo el trago.

Entro en el departamento que compartían desde hace dos años, pero que cada vez le parecía más y más solo. Sabía que esa noche tampoco lo vería.

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser una guerrera, para convertirse en una melancólica?

Admitía ser sensible, pero no al punto de dejarse arrastrar por la decepción o la tristeza, le parecía de débiles.

Si alguien que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón le ponía mal, seguro que alguien que ocupara un puesto tan grande como el anterior le alegraría el día. Se levantó y fue directo al vídeo-comunicador que el propio Cyborg le había instalado. Recordar al cibernético le hizo sentir mejor, porque él estaba mejor.

No se demoró en hallar la frecuencia, pero lo que le mostró la pantalla le era inesperado.

Débil.

Ya no importaba que Dick no hubiera llegado en toda la noche. Ya no importaba si le había dejado plantada en el parque de diversiones, ni tampoco importaba que trabajara tan de cerca con su antigua ex-novia. Porque ahora prefería que esas fueran sus únicas preocupaciones.

La noche la había pasado sentada en el suelo sobre sus piernas, apoyando su rostro y brazos en la cama, mirando a la nada. Tomando una difícil resolución, y lidiando con una tristeza incontenible.

No reacciono al sonido de la manija girando, ni al chirrido de la puerta. Tampoco lo miro cuando le llamo por primera vez, o la segunda. Cuando noto su presencia murmuro que se hallaba bien, y se levantó del suelo ignorando el leve dolor y cosquilleo de las extremidades entumecidas.

Lo vio sin mirarlo y pasó junto a él sin saludarlo, o reclamarle.

Entro a la ducha esperando el momento de derrumbarse, pero no podía.

Le preocupado más aquel recibimiento que cualquier pelea que hubieran tenido. La conocía muy bien, pero nunca la había visto así. Debía ser algo terrible.

No le pregunto nada cuando paso a su lado ignorando su intento beso de buenos días, ni se interpuso entre ella y la puerta de la ducha (o del lugar al que quisiera escapar), como hacía normalmente. Ni siquiera se veía así de afectada cuando Sedita exploto y murió.

Decidió esperar, no solo a que saliera de la ducha, sino a que ella misma quisiera hablar. Si era por sus errores, estaría dispuesto a enmendarlos, pero los únicos que sabía que había cometido, eran los mismos que ella sabía que podía esperar de él. Porque era un Héroe.

Justo cuando el sonido del agua paro, el posible motivo de la actitud de su novia le golpeo la consciencia. Tanto que había repetido que no lo olvidaría, que estaría ahí, y que no llegaría tarde como le había estado sucediendo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota, qué más podía ser?_

Koryand'r salió de la ducha, y esta vez sí le devolvió la mirada. Dick se acercó a ella y le abrazo por la cintura, sin importarle que su ropa se empapara.

— Kory, lo siento. No me di cuent…

— No importa. – Le interrumpió.

— Sé que para ti importa.

Pero se equivocaba.

— De verdad, ya no importa.

El joven acerco sus labios a los de ella, y la beso. Al principio él iba a mantener su ritmo normal, pero se dio cuenta que ella le correspondía de un modo más lento. No solo como si quisiera saborearlo, también como si así pudiera quedarse con su sabor, con su esencia.

Con él.

La joven de cabello rojo se apartó suavemente, como si temiera que de pronto se esfumara. Dick la dejo sola en la habitación, para que se vistiera, pero con unas pocas palabras ella le retuvo antes de cerrar la puerta:

— Dick,..

— ¿sí?

— ¿Sabes que te amo?

— Sí. Yo también te amo.

Ella mostro una leve sonrisa, que calmo el nerviosismo y la culpabilidad del muchacho.

— Adiós, Dick. – Lo dijo poco antes que él cerrara la puerta.

Él salió de la habitación, sin saber que era una despedida, y que ella había decidido salir de su vida.

* * *

personalmente me gusta más la segunda canción...

Recibo tomatazos, pero solo por review xD

De antemano, gracias por leer.


	2. El tiempo no espera

Sé que habrá mucha decepción, pero no me odien aún :/

Recomiendo Forever - stratovarius, bueno, si quieren.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

_"Viejo, la heriste"._

_"Ella no ha venido por aquí, ¿Pasó algo?"._

_"No. No la he visto desde ese día en la feria"._

_"No hay señal. Dónde sea que este, no hay cobertura"._

Los primeros días se negó a creer que Starfire se había ido. Quería pensar que había visto demasiadas series románticas, y que intentaba darle una lección desapareciendo unos días por la falta de detalles por su parte. De haber sido así, habría funcionado, pero la realidad era más dura y simple.

Al concluir la semana, decidió buscarla por toda Jump City. Pregunto en la pizzería, pego anuncios en el parque, hizo guardia en la Torre T, y con la ayuda de su cibernético excompañero, utilizo un sistema de reconocimiento facial que puso en marcha en cada videocámara de la ciudad. Garfield no necesito escuchar la palabra "favor" para prestar sus servicios de sabueso; y Tara por su parte trato de serles útil con su razonamiento femenino.

Bien podría estar afuera volteando pelirrojas para ver si algún rostro concordaba, pero según su amigo, sería de gran ayuda saber cómo pensaban ellas.

— Tienes que ser honesto, ¿la engañabas? – Pregunto al que alguna vez fue líder, pero que ahora estaba sentado frente a ella como amigo de su pareja.

— No. – Respondió secamente, sintiéndose ofendido por aquella pregunta.

Tara resoplo frustrada. No esperaba que él fuera completamente abierto, pero sus respuestas eran tan tajantes que parecía construir con ellas una pared entre ellos.

— Pues algo debiste hacer mal. – Respondió sin ocultar su exasperación.

— Ya te dije lo que hice mal. – Repuso Dick desesperado. — Llegue tarde, y la plante.

— Eso no es suficiente. – Ni ella misma lo comprendía, era un motivo muy soso. — quizá solo necesita tiempo. – se aventuró a decir.

— Me lo habría dicho.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Quizá pensó que no la dejarías irse, y por eso no te aviso. – la muchacha rubia estaba llegando a su límite por la actitud de Dick.

— Me lo habría dicho. – Repitió con más aspereza.

— Tal vez lo hizo, y no te diste cuenta. – Soltó frustrada.

Aquellas palabras fueron un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda; una luz de alerta en su cabeza: Kory si le había dicho adiós.

La repentina expresión de Dick hizo que Tara añadiera algo más rápidamente.

— Quizá fue con alguno de sus amigos. – Dijo con nerviosismo.

Pero la aquella última suposición se quedó flotando en el aire, como Tara se quedaba sola en el living de la Torre.

~ o ~ o ~

Algunos meses después de la retirada de Starfire, Raven volvió. Fue durante una noche cuando llego a aquella entrañable Torre.

La hechicera había meditado mucho, antes de tomar aquella decisión que costara la integridad del equipo, y se habría guardado los motivos de su partida para sí misma, de no ser por la insistencia de su amiga. Trigón amenazaba con tomar el control y acabar definitivamente con todo lo que ella amaba. La despedida en aquel entonces, fue difícil; tantos años de convivencia, tantas historias que podrían haber contado los muros de ese extraño hogar.

_Pero las mejores decisiones, suelen ser las más duras._

Se llevó una –no muy grata– sorpresa de bienvenida al ser Tara y Garfield quienes la recibieran, en medio de una situación incómoda para los tres; aunque ya estaba al tanto de su relación, supuso una herida hacia sus sentimientos, pero se había prometido no interferir en la felicidad de su amigo.

Enterarse de la partida de Starfire fue otro golpe que recibió al día siguiente, cuando le pregunto a Kid Flash sobre sus antiguos compañeros. Fueron tantos cambios en su ausencia, que internamente se lamentaba el haber marchado, y se preguntaba si Trigón había logrado su objetivo de ese modo.

Nada mejoro los días siguientes.

Intento hablar en persona con Dick, pero él se encontraba inmerso en la investigación de un criminal. Ese parecía ser su escape y evasión al asunto del abandono de su alienígena exnovia.

No había visto a Cyborg desde que llego; Kid Flash le había comentado que entre el cibernético y una doctora llamada Sarah habían logrado crear un tejido regenerativo, para adaptarse a Víctor. Le hacía ilusión ver que por lo menos él estaría contento por conseguir lo que siempre quiso, pero aquello solo fue la cereza del pastel de las desgracias: cuando Garfield confesó que hacía unas semanas el organismo de Víctor estaba fallando.

Cyborg tuvo que volver a afrontar el perder sus extremidades, al igual que volver a tomar terapia para reconocer el antiguo –pero mejorado– mecanismo de su cuerpo. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo solo, como la primera vez, porque Sarah se había convertido en su apoyo incondicional.

Le había conocido aún antes de comenzar la investigación para crear aquel tejido.

Después de unas semanas, recibieron la visita de Estrella Roja, y aunque Raven y él nunca había sido grandes amigos, hablaron un momento en privado. Starfire había dejado una última carta a su amiga.

~ o ~ o ~

Dick, sin embargo…

Más de una vez intento comunicarse a Tamaran, solo para asegurarse que estaba ahí y que se encontraba bien, pero el vídeo-comunicador estaba muerto, o quizás desconectado. Y no quería pensar que en realidad no estuviera en Tamaran. La simple idea de no encontrarla lo detenía de ir a buscarla.

La espero.

Día tras día por más de un año, espero a que ella volviera. Que un día se abriera la puerta principal y entrara hecha una fiera, reclamándole, mientras sus ojos destellaran de ira y su cabello llameaba; era lo único que lo mantenía atado al departamento.

Sin darse cuenta volvía cada noche sin falta a su apartamento, hasta que termino de decepcionarse; y poco a poco lo lleno de ausencia.

o o

Garfield en cambio, parecía tener la mejor relación en el mundo. Había cosas que a Tara no le gustaban, como el tofu aderezado con salsa barbecue, pero llegaban a algunos acuerdos para hacer sus diferencias llevaderas.

Algunas veces invitaba a Raven a salir con ellos, y eso molestaba mucho a Tara; a veces no sabía porque lo hacía sabiendo lo que podía ocasionar. Otras veces decidía aplazar algunos planes con su novia, para tener una charla vespertina con su compañera. A veces, sentía que su relación era perfecta. Pero otras veces se sentía un poco vacío.

o o

Mientras se recuperaba, Cyborg dejo la lucha contra el crimen a un lado. Convivía con Sarah y de vez en cuando veía a sus amigos. Sentir aquella "vida normal" le devolvía un poco sus demonios. Sabía que podía ser todo, menos quería intentarlo. Recuperar nuevamente el control y la movilidad con su nuevo cuerpo, no le llevo mucho tiempo; aunque necesito la ayuda de Bumblebee para realizar ajustes por excesos que a veces cometía.

Le preocupaba su exlíder, pero cada vez que él o algún otro de los titanes intentaban acercarse, parecía alejarse más.

o o

Fuera de la Tierra, Starfire estaba camino a Tamaran. Tenía que alcanzar a Galfore, hablar con él, o por lo menos despedirse. Había apagado el comunicador Titan intencionalmente, y le había pedido a Galfore que desconectara el comunicador. No faltaba mucho para que llegara, cuando una fuerza gravitacional comenzó a llevarla consigo.

Por más que lucho, no pudo huir de ella.


	3. Odisea

hola! Feliz navidad/año nuevo/reyes/cumpleaños y no-cumpleaños a todos (:

les recomiendo la canción Brothers in arms - Dire Straits, sin orden, porque realmente no va con la situación del capitulo. Espero haber logrado un poco bien la acción...

Antes que empiecen realmente a leer, me gustaría opinar sobre lo que viene, y es que siempre me había intrigado la relación de hermanas de Blackfire y Starfire. Es complicada, simplemente. Y espero tratar de dejar en claro mi idea sobre ello en lo siguiente.

Ademas, va dedicado una persona especial para mi, que ama este personaje por la seguridad, independencia y rebeldía que emite por cada poro. Para ti Cindy :)

* * *

Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece :(

* * *

_Odisea_

Sabía que aquella fuerza debía tratarse de algún hoyo de vacío, y también sabía que podían ser tan peligrosos –o más– que la misma nébula Draconis a la cual había evitado exitosamente, irónicamente, llevándola a esa misma situación. Aun usando de toda la fuerza que disponía, no pudo evitar ser arrastrada; y conforme era llevada más cerca del origen, una pesada atmosfera le quitaba el conocimiento. Lo último que alcanzó a distinguir, parecía ser una nave de los Psions.

o ~ o ~ o

Despertó, viéndose atrapada en una clase de tubo de vacío gigante. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero seguro era a causa de ese líquido que la cubría. Noto que estaba desnuda, y que por lo menos habían tenido la consideración de ponerle un respirador. Cualquier movimiento le parecía imposible, como si la gravedad de su cuerpo hubiese aumentado. Miro alrededor, tratando de distinguir cualquier cosa, aunque todo era borroso se dio cuenta que no era la única en la misma situación. Fuera de su capsula había una hilera de otras veinte cárceles cilíndricas con criaturas de otros planetas y galaxias, incluso, una de ellas contenía a su propia hermana.

o ~ o ~ o

Blackfire sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, solo esperaba el momento preciso. El problema era saber cuándo sería ese momento. Cuando ingresaron a Starfire, sintió algo por dentro: repugnancia, y acaso ¿esperanza?

Si, esperaba que se encontrara en condiciones de pelear, o que viniera con sus estúpidos amigos y le ayudaran, porque de ese modo, ella veía la oportunidad de escapar. Pero algo parecido al temor se incubo muy dentro de ella, al ver que su odiosa hermana no reaccionaba, y después de mucho tiempo no había alerta por alguna nave desconocida.

En un principio se alegraba internamente que la preferida de sus padres se hallara en la misma situación que ella. Siempre había gustado de ver sufrir a Starfire, porque era un modo de vengar el dolor que ella misma sintió por años de rechazo; por no haber sido la hija que sus padres esperaban con anhelo para gobernar el planeta, ¡y todo por un estúpido descuido por parte de su madre! Por el efecto de una fruta dañina en pleno embarazo, que ni siquiera fuera su criterio consumir. Su único defecto, y condena, fue nacer carente de la habilidad de volar.

Cuando Starfire venía en camino, recordaba retazos muy pequeños de esa época: De cómo hablaban sus padres de no cometer el mismo error, de lo gustosos que se veían por la próxima llegada. De cómo la hacían a un lado cuando la pequeña Starfire había nacido, disfrutando plenamente cuando la veían volar. Los regaños por parte de sus padres por haberla descuidado alguna que otra vez; por lo que había decidido cuidarla, y salvarla si era necesario, porque quizá de ese modo sus padres la amarían por lo menos un poco, como la querían a ella. Se prometió querer a su hermana, y darle el mejor de los ejemplos en fuerza y astucia, pero con el pasar de los años, le dolía y le pesaba más y más el rechazo de sus padres, mientras el amor por Starfire se volvía veneno.

La odiaba con todo su ser, por la suerte que le había tocado; y sin embargo, no soportaría la idea de verla muerta, y mucho menos por lo que había presenciado en las últimas pruebas hechas por sus captores.

Pruebas que seguramente su "_querida hermana" _ignoraba, porque de saberlo seguro habría dado más batalla, o ¿acaso algo malo había sucedido en la Tierra, como un desengaño amoroso?

Dejo de divagar, cuando noto que había movimiento en el tubo donde se hallaba su hermana, los Psions estaban alrededor tecleando sin parar y vertiendo sustancias al líquido de su prisión. Blackfire tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso.

Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo.

Era la primera vez que veía, que abría los ojos. Ni siquiera cuando las sacaban para experimentar recobraba la conciencia. Sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, pero debía concentrarse en ella misma si quería sacarlas a ambas. Se había prometido que solo se trataba de regresarle el favor que muchos años atrás ella le había hecho —aun antes de llegar a conocer a los titanes— cuando por primera vez los Psions habían experimentado con ellas, regresándole a Blackfire la capacidad de volar, y dándoles a ambas el poder de lanzar starbolts. El precio había sido un terrible sufrimiento.

Había llegado el momento, y no porque tuviera la oportunidad, tenía que sacarla antes de que empezara lo verdaderamente malo, y antes de que los Psions consiguieran un nuevo conejillo de indias.

Alguien de su sangre.

Sabía que si se enojaba lo suficiente tendría la fuerza para romper su cárcel, y lo demás lo dejaría a la suerte. Pero en ese momento solo podía sentir miedo, y eso la confundía. El odio era para Blackfire, lo que la alegría era para Starfire, y sin él, ambas estarían perdidas.

Sacaron a la joven de cabellos de fuego del gran cilindro, semiconsciente, pero parecía no tener fuerza para suponer amenaza alguna en ese estado. ¡¿Cómo podía ser que esa tonta de Starfire no se despertara estando tanto en riesgo?! A Blackfire le hirvió la sangre por la debilidad de su hermana. Siempre había sido así. Desde que eran pequeñas ella tuvo que cuidarla de los peligros que Tamaran ofrecía. Eso jamás lo vieron sus padres a su favor, solo la tomaban en cuenta cuando descuidaba a la pobre e indefensa de Starfire.

Y entonces, creyendo que no podría, ocurrió…

El fuerte cristal que aislaba a Blackfire se rompió a causa de golpearlo con toda su fuerza e ira. Los psions fueron alertados más por el ruido del impacto, que por la inútil alarma que advertía peligro. Los había tomado por sorpresa, ellos sin sus armas no eran más que troq´s, aunque debía darse prisa, porque no tardarían en hallar alguna. Tomo cualquier cosa que se hallara en su camino para arrojarla a sus captores, ellos huían despavoridos por lo menos hasta hallar un arma. La morena no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, y dejo de atacar a los psions para romper otras celdas. Mientras ella atacase sola a ellos les sería más fácil someterla, y no quería imaginar lo que le harían si así sucedía. El pequeño inconveniente era que todos parecían estar aletargados, debía actuar rápido. Busco a su hermana, en el último lugar que la había divisado antes de escapar, y agradeció a X-Hall que aún siguiera muy cerca de ahí.

Llego a su lado, mientras un psion lento se ocultaba de su ira. Iba a matarle, pero una idea surgió repentinamente e hizo como si no lo hubiera visto. Tomo a su hermana en brazos, como pudo, no había tiempo para dárselas de cuidadosa, y miro por donde se había ido aquel cobarde. Lo siguió con algo de distancia, y se sintió orgullosa de que su instinto siguiera tan certero, la llevo directamente a donde se hallaban las naves. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio que el mecanismo solo se activaba son el tacto de aquella raza alienígena, y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sería muy difícil, pero necesitaba a Koriand'r mínimamente consciente y de pie. Busco un lugar donde esconderse ahí, y cuando lo hallo recostó a Starfire en el suelo para zarandearla.

No reaccionaba, o por lo menos no como esperaba.

— Tienes que despertar . – decía entre dientes, muy molesta. Aquel esfuerzo no podía haber sido para nada.

La zarandeo con más fuerza, desesperada, y al fin Starfire abría un poco los ojos. Blackfire sonrió.

— ¡Anda! Levántate de una vez. – Ordenaba muy molesta.

La muchacha de ojos esmeralda estaba aturdida y la confusión le abrió el paso al miedo, entonces reacciono asustada, intentando erguirse muy rápidamente, pero solo logro soltar un quejido, y darse cuenta de todo el dolor que invadía su cuerpo.

— ¡Vámonos!- Blackfire le apuro. Sabía perfectamente que seguía débil, pero hacer las cosas rápido las pondría a salvo.

— ¿Q-qué..? – Su hermana no le dejo terminar nada, le ayudo a parase y la hizo caminar rápido.

— Ahora no. – le calló.

La dirigió a la parte trasera de una puerta, ordenándole esperar ahí. La mujer de cabello oscuro desapareció y reapareció rápidamente, sujetando fuertemente a un psion. Lo beso rápido y con asco, para poder hablar su idioma.

— Abre la puerta, o te rompo la garganta. – dijo en aquel idioma.

El rehén gruño enojado y asustado a la vez, pero apreciaba mucho su vida. La puerta de la nave se abrió, pero Blackfire espero, sujetando del cuello al engendro verde. Miro a su hermana con disgusto.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Entra de una maldita vez!

Starfire se sobresaltó, pero obedeció. Aún no entendía que sucedía. Seguida de ella, entraron el psion sujeto por su hermana mayor.

— Échala a andar. – ordeno en ese otro idioma, pero al ver que el hombrecillo verde se negaba a cooperar, ejerció mas fuerza en su placido cuello, y fue del modo que entendió.

Insulto a la mayor de las tamaranianas, aunque Starfire no lo percibió a causa de ignorar el idioma. Pronto paso el aturdimiento, lo suficiente como darse cuenta que ambas estaban desnudas, y asustarse al ver la creciente protuberancia en su abdomen.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y ahogo un grito. Blackfire solo sonrió.

— Como en los viejos tiempos hermanita… o casi.

Todo iba perfecto, sino calculaba mal, habían pasado varias horas desde su huida, y pronto se habrían alejado lo suficiente para hallar algún planeta. Sucedió aún mejor que si realmente lo hubiera planeado, o por lo menos hasta el momento en que el extraterrestre verde presiono un botón que activo una lucecita roja. Ninguna de las dos era estúpida, y se imaginaban que era alguna clase de localizador. Ese maldito…

La mayor se le lanzo al cuello, y el ex captor sacó un arma, que de nada le sirvió contra la fiereza de su contrincante. Su cabeza termino en el suelo de la nave, mientras las hermanas abrían una brecha en la nave para seguir su escape.

A pesar del agotamiento, seguían porque eran sus vidas las que estaban en riesgo (y algo más), además los eficaces cálculos de Blackfire les hicieron ver un planeta cerca.

Solo estuvieron ahí el tiempo necesario para descansar un poco, y hallar algo de ropa. Debían seguir huyendo, y cuanto más pronto, mejor. Los pions estarían tras ellas. Koriand'r intentaba todo lo posible por no ser un estorbo para su hermana. Desde el momento que recupero la conciencian se preguntaba porque estaba recibiendo ayuda de su enemiga declarada. La persona más contraria a ella. Esa persona que durante años sintió el más profundo desprecio hacia ella, a pesar del cariño honesto que le demostraba. Su hermana.

Había decidido no preguntar nada. Prefería eso, sentirla cerca, ayudándola de un modo brusco y autoritario. Creer que de algún modo realmente la quería.

**_Nunca la vida parecía querer recordar con un lazo tan fuerte como ese, que el bien y el mal van siempre de la mano… _**

Estando cerca de Tamaran, Blackfire se detuvo. Starfire la miro sin comprender al principio, pero luego no hicieron falta las palabras. Ella había cumplido. A partir de ahí, Koriand'r seguía sola.

— No esperes un abrazo de despedida. – Soltó brusca.

Starfire bajo la mirada frente a su hermana, y luego, sin darle tiempo, fue ella quien la abrazo.

Entro en la atmosfera de su planeta, con una mirada digna, sin importar las miradas sorprendidas y curiosas. Aterrizo con esfuerzo en el palacio, porque a pesar del agotamiento, su raza era capaz de aguantar aún en los lugares más hostiles, y Tamaran por lo menos era confortable. Entro al palacio corriendo entre reverencias y gestos de sorpresa. Llego hasta la habitación dónde sabía, debía estar Galfore y la hizo abrir sin cuestionamientos.

Todo estaba en penumbras.

No había nadie ahí.

Un escalofrió se apodero de ella. Volteo a la salida y por primera vez en muchos años, su hermano estaba frente a ella. Ryand'r se acercó, y sujeto a su hermana no solo porque la extrañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, sino, porque también debía darle una terrible noticia.

Hacía más de un año que Galfore había muerto.

Hacía más de un año que ella había salido de la Tierra, para alcanzarlo en sus últimos momentos.

Y lo peor, llevaba más de un año embarazada.

* * *

No me maten D:

Empecemos..

Nathalie Grayson: gracias por tu bipolaridad(?) no, en serio. Espero que te siga gustando, aunque siendo honesta, esto es solo el comienzo.

Sofi Di Jackson, em... mira, la verdad la pareja principal ya la habrás notado xD... y bueno, ¿Por qué no dejar que el verde disfrute algo más antes de saber lo que quiere? Además, admitamoslo, una también debe poner de su parte para que el chico se sepa no-ignorado.. Pero de que habrá CBxR, lo habrá. No desesperes

DarkButterfly71: bueno, si, se habían separado, y pues Starfire mantenía contacto con Raven, y debía informarle que estaba saliendo con la rubia :p eso es todo

Yunno, Paty: Lento pero seguro. Seguiré subiendo en cuanto me sea posible c:

Star786: Espero no hayas tenido que leer este capitulo tan tarde x) saludos!

TkmMichu: Gracias, gracias. Me alegra que te agrade mi narrativa, y no te sea tan complicada, sé que revuelvo mucho cx Y bueno, no soy argentina, oigo un poco de todo y cuando algo me parece bueno me inspira. Soy mexicana, de nuevo león. Saludos!

Ctara11: Gracias también, y bueno, espero que no te infartes o.o no aún... siendo honesta, todavía falta para una relación Nightwing/Starfire... Pero cuando llegue, espero te guste.

SaritaSan: La verdad quiero dejar ese lado que nadie pinta, dónde las cosas no pueden ser grises y luego, muy rápido rosas, a veces tienes que pasar por toda la escala, para divisar otro color. Y bueno, creo que este es un poco más largo, y espero lo disfrutes (:

Sicaru-chan: Je, gracias. Espero que conforme vaya avanzando la historia te siga gustando. Sobre el talento... creo que tengo solo lo necesario, pero la inspiración y la creatividad solo se encuentran trabajando. (osease, trato de exprimir mi cerebro cuando tengo oportunidad)

Desde hace rato quería hacer esto, pero no cuento con el tiempo. Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo (:


	4. La carta de Raven

¡Hola!

¡Felices fiestas!

Esta demora tiene muchas excusas, pero mejor ahorro letras.

La verdad, no tengo música para ninguno de estos dos capítulos, y eso me frustra mucho.

_Hola - lo escrito en la carta_

Hola - Para las acciones de Raven.

* * *

Ninguno de los titanes o personajes de DC me pertenecen. Solo la historia

* * *

_Raven:_

_Te escribo como tú misma me enseñaste para no perder comunicación con Leonid. Sé que esto llegará muy tarde, pero no puedo estar más tiempo aquí._

_¿Recuerdas cuando éramos muy jóvenes, y un día te hable sobre el miedo que sentía si tuviera que abandonar el Equipo?_

_Después de viajar al futuro temía dejarlos. No quería que nada terminara así. Pero ahora es inevitable, por lo menos por un tiempo._

_Nadie hubiera podido decir que fuera tu partida lo que nos separó, ni tampoco que tuvieras que irte. Amiga Raven, sabes que no intento recriminar tus actos; porque en su momento comprendí aquella responsabilidad, y de haber sido tú, habría hecho lo mismo. Aunque después de que te fuiste, pensé que no te insistí lo suficiente para que te quedaras._

_Ahora es mi turno de depositar mi confianza en ti, y hablarte de los motivos que me han hecho tomar esta decisión. El primero de todos ellos, es Galfore. Hace unas horas me comunique con él, porque necesitaba un consejo y su apoyo, pero cuando lo vi en la pantalla me di cuenta que era él quién necesitaba de mí. Se veía enfermo y triste._

_Robin.._

Raven sonrió de lado, imaginándose a su amiga escribiendo aquel seudónimo con el que se había acostumbrado a llamar a su novio, y podía jurar viéndola tachándolo porque ya ni siquiera él lo usaba.

_Dick es otra causa._

Se le borro la sonrisa.

_No había querido preocuparte en mi carta anterior con ninguno de estos problemas, pero últimamente me he sentido muy sola. En realidad Dick me ha dejado sentirme muy sola. No es que lo culpe, porque sé que es su deber como héroe velar por su ciudad natal (estoy segura que haría lo mismo y más por Tamaran), pero me hacía sentir insegura que trabajara con esa compañera suya que me di cuenta, se parece mucho a mí. O yo a ella._

_Lo que quiero decir es que aun desempeñando la labor de proteger Jump City, teníamos tiempo para divertirnos, y estar a solas y reír, y ya no. Ese asunto me hace sentirme enferma, tanto que me ha dado asco la comida en los últimos días._

_He decido poner un poco de distancia de por medio, y aprovechar la compañía de Galfore para que mejore su salud. Meditare como tú me enseñaste, para tomar la mejor decisión. También te confieso que tome "medidas drásticas" (creo que así le llaman ustedes), porque si le importo aunque sea un poco a Dick, intentara comunicarse a Tamaran, y yo no podría resistirme si me pide que regrese, para volver a plantarme muchas veces más por volver a olvidarse de mí. No podría manejarlo._

_Por último quiero pedirte dos cosas, y la primera de ellas es que guardes estos secretos, no quiero preocupar a nuestros amigos por mis acciones._

_La segunda, que cuides de ellos en mi ausencia, en especial de Dick._

_Cuando me sienta preparada volveré._

_Con cariño Starfire._

Preocupada, Raven guardaba la releída carta. Hacía exactamente, un año y ocho meses que su amiga había escrito aquello.

Starfire estaba tardando mucho.

La joven de cabello oscuro seguiría guardando el secreto hasta que fuera necesario, aunque sentía una pequeña culpa. Pero era su deber de amiga.

* * *

Me gustaría agradecer cada uno de los reviews, pero no tengo en realidad el tiempo para hacerlo.

sin embargo, quiero pedir otro favor, recomiendenme alguna canción


	5. Tamaran

Oh, si. ¡Dos en un día! ;)

Cortos, pero mejor que nada.

Justamente acabo de escuchar la canción que me gustaría para este capitulo, pero es imposible hallarla. No existe en youtube y al parecer cerraron la pagina dónde el compositor subía su obra... o quizá no lo busque bien. El grupo (o compositor) se hace llamar The Foreboding...

Aun así insisto en escuchar lo que me quieran dejar.

* * *

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Starfire había pasado apenas unas horas en su planeta natal y se encontraba en una clase de trance de incredulidad. Ya había visitado el monumento donde descansaban los restos de Galfore, y por alguna extraña razón no se derrumbó sobre sí misma. Sin embargo, se sentía vacía, como si de pronto su alma hubiera sido revuelta y después no tuviera nada donde debía estar.

Esa noche no durmió en su habitación, pidió cualquier otra que no tuviera balcón, y que estuviera muy lejos de la anterior. No salía de la cama fingiendo dormir, y no se levantaba para comer. Toda la situación estaba desesperando a Ryand'r, que decidió no ocultarle más la difícil situación de Tamaran.

Entró a los aposentos de su hermana hallándolos en penumbras, con todos los muebles intactos a excepción de la cama donde estaba su hermana mirando el techo, y alrededor observo las bandejas con comida que le había estado enviando.

— Koryand'r. – llamo con voz suave pero cargada de preocupación, hablando el idioma que aprendieron desde muy pequeños.

— Hermano. – Apenas fue audible su respuesta.

Llego hasta la cama y tomo asiento. — Vine para pedirte ayuda.

Ella lo miro de un modo lastimero, como si cuestionara la coherencia de sus palabras. — ¿Ayuda?

— Sí. Nuestro hogar se está cayendo a pedazos, y necesitamos reconstruirlo antes que solo queden ruinas. – Había escogido las palabras con cuidado, y al no recibir una respuesta continúo —. Galfore quiso cambiar muchas cosas para bien, y lo estaba logrando, pero descuido otras. Recluto a todo varón para entrenar un gran ejército, y así llegar a ser más que troq's para nuestros enemigos. Temía que… nuestra hermana volviera acompañada para vengarse. – Starfire tenía la mirada perdida, pero sabía que estaba escuchando. Continuo —. Las cosechas se descuidaron mucho, de verdad trato de evitar la hambruna, pero ya era tarde. Tuvieron que volver a cultivar, pero durante el resto de ese año ya no se contaba con esos alimentos incluida la zorcabaya y casi se pierden los animales de cría.

La joven ex -titan estaba asustada, y el pesar la carcomía por dentro. Ella había decidido que lo mejor para Tamaran era Galfore. — Pero ya estás tú aquí, puedes cambiar todo eso. – Fue toda su respuesta. Más que palabras de aliento, parecía una súplica esperanzada.

— Lo he intentado hermana. Pero nuestro pueblo está dividido en estos momentos. – Cerró los ojos, los abrió y continúo —. Yo no me críe aquí, yo no crecí aquí, y aunque sea gobernante por nacimiento ellos no confían, porque nunca estuve aquí para ellos.

Hubo un silencio, largo.

— Yo no puedo quedarme. – Repuso sin convicción con voz trémula.

Volver a la Tierra no era una opción en ese momento, y mucho menos en el estado en que se hallaba. Los experimentos que realizaron en su cuerpo habían afectado evidentemente el tiempo de su embarazo, teniendo a la vista cuatro o cinco meses terrícolas, a eso añadía el temor de ser vigilada por los Psions y con ello la amenaza de volver a ser capturada.

— Lo entiendo, hermana. Pero esperaba que Tamaran te importara por lo menos un poco, para dejar de sentir tanta lastima por ti, y ayudarnos por un tiempo. – Al tiempo se levantó, y aunque aquello había sido duro, no añadió las palabras más crueles que freno a tiempo en su boca.

Así como has ayudado a tu planeta adoptivo, y a tu familia adoptiva. Pero ambos jóvenes terminaron la frase en su mente.

Salió de la habitación justo en el momento que entraba una moza para dejar otra bandeja de comida. — ¿La dejo donde las otras? – Pregunto cansina.

— No. – Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, sintiendo todo el peso de la mala alimentación y el poco descanso.

La muchacha sonrió por primera vez desde que le traía la comida. Dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita, y observo como la princesa se acercaba a las ventanas y abría las cortinas.

Le dio pena darse cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía, y que hasta ese momento no se había preocupado ni siquiera por estar embarazada. Solo dejo que la culpa se apoderara de ella por unos momentos, mientras pedía disculpas mentalmente a su bebé.

o o o

En los próximos días le pusieron al tanto de la cruda situación. Tamaran estaba oficialmente en guerra civil, el pueblo estaba desesperado y una buena parte ya había elegido al nuevo Gran Gobernante, que nada tenía que ver con la familia real. Su nombre era Karras.

Starfire lo recordaba, él había sido uno de los mejores y más leales guerreros, incluso alcanzo a verlo entrenar en Okaara cuando ella comenzaba apenas a instruirse en el arte del combate. También averiguo que su objetivo no era acabar con la familia real, más bien buscaba mejorar la situación del pueblo; y que mejor que alguien como él, que como todos los súbditos, se había decepcionado del reino, y comprendía los problemas y necesidades que debían solucionar.

No podía decir con certeza que se sentía responsable por aquella situación, pero sabía que de algún modo ella era una de las causantes.

Después de algunas semanas, lograron entrevistarse con Karras. Starfire quería asegurarle que ayudaría a Tamaran, que se quedaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que las cosas volvieran al lugar donde debían estar. Pero no contaba con que él tenía la razón.

A pesar de las buenas o malas opiniones, Karras fue entrevistado en los jardines del palacio, ahora restaurado. El lugar se veía salvaje y era muy fresco, lo más parecido que había visto la ex-titan en la Tierra fue el lugar a donde habían ayudado a Chico Bestia a rescatar a la Patrulla Condenada; pero ese lugar de su infancia le volvía a parecer aún más maravilloso.

— Princesa. – Karras hizo una reverencia, aunque era innecesaria, y echo un vistazo a la preñez. — Príncipe… Ryand'r. – a ninguno de los dos hermanos les gusto el tono despectivo.

— Karras. – Saludo seria, con un solo asentimiento —. He escuchado mucho de usted.

— ¿Ah, sí? – En su voz había más orgullo que incredulidad.

— Sí. – Aseguro Ryand'r cortante. Su hermana lo miro con reproche.

— Lo que hemos escuchado, es que es usted quien encabeza en nuestra contra. – Hablo sin rodeos y con una impertérrita expresión propia de Raven.

— Se equivoca, princesa, – se defendió — no busco oponerme en absoluto en que gobiernen, pero deberían… comprender – pronuncio esa última palabra lento, como para que entendieran su significado —que no voy a permitir que Tamaran se hunda, mientras se encuentren en la comodidad de su trono.

— ¡Eso es estar en contra de..! – Estalló el príncipe, pero con un gesto Starfire lo aplaco.

— He vuelto para poner las cosas en orden. – Explico tranquila.

— ¿Cómo sé yo que así lo hará? – pregunto con una seriedad mortal, cambiando por completo el comportamiento que había estado mostrando —. ¿Cómo cree que Tamaran confiara en que lo hará? – sus ojos fijos trataban de penetrar en las intenciones de la princesa.

— Porque voy a demostrarlo. – Corto, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Por un momento solo hubo silencio y las miradas de Koriand'r y Karras fueron más elocuentes que todo lo que ya habían dicho.

— Me necesita de su lado para lograrlo. Por eso estoy aquí. – Declaro serio.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que ibas a desterr… - Ryandj'r no termino siquiera la frase.

— No. Eso solo traería más problemas para Tamaran. – Aclaro mirando a su hermano y sintiendo como él ardía de furia por dentro.

— Admito, que no me esperaba nada de esto. Creí que me desafiaría a una lucha, como a su hermana. – Lo dijo sin importancia, e impulsivamente miro otra vez el vientre de la princesa.

— Aún si no usara mis poderes, estaría en desventaja. – Le recordó —. Y sé que ha notado que no estoy en condiciones de querer pelear. – aludió que lo había pillado observando el pequeño (pero visible) abultamiento en su vientre.

Karras guardo silencio prudentemente antes de continuar.

— Entonces ¿cuál es su propuesta?

— Un puesto como lugarteniente. – Fue directo, ante la silenciosa protesta de su hermano.

— Seguramente es una de las cosas que hacen en la Tierra, – respondió con desparpajo —. Usted sabe que aquí - hizo énfasis — solo la familia real puede tener puestos que exijan vivir en el castillo.

— Así es. – Fue lo único que dijo, mirando seriamente a Karras.

De pronto, Ryand'r entendió que estaba diciendo su hermana, y comprobó con horror que Karras se ponía serio entendiendo también el mensaje.

— Hermana, esto es una mala idea. – Hablo con urgencia, sin importarle ya la opinión del invitado.

— Medidas desesperadas, para tiempos difíciles. – Repuso aún más seria.

— Sabe que nadie creerá que eso lo hice yo – señalo el embarazo — mientras venía usted de camino.

Koriand´r sonrió, — No espero que se haga responsable. Esta boda será solo por un tiempo para nivelar la situación.

En ese momento, Karras se supo seguro de todo lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer la princesa para sacar a Tamaran hacía adelante.Y en ese momento se hizo una promesa en silencio.

Koriand´r sentía librarse de un peso. Mientras se despejaba el camino para volver a la Tierra, ayudaría a su planeta. Cuando volviera, vería a Dick a la cara y sabría que iban a tener un hijo. Por supuesto, habría una larga charla de por medio.

Ryand'r en cambio, se arrepentía de haber presionado a su hermana, sabía que desde ahora todo se iba a complicar.

* * *

A pesar de todos los cambios que vienen, espero les siga gustando esta historia que va un poco para largo

¡Hasta pronto!

¡Feliz año!


	6. Allanamiento amistoso

Sipi, he podido dedicar más tiempo del que creí. Lo cual es bueno, ya que era un propósito :v

En fin. Otro propósito era no musicalizar todo, solo lo que realmente tuviera necesidad, o algo así. Lo único malo es que no he tenido mucho chance para agradecer, y por eso lo digo general esta vez. Gracias por sus reviews, aunque no lo crean, animan mucho. C:

* * *

Los Jóvenes Titanes no son míos, solo esta trama en que los meto. A si mismo, gracias DC por crearlos.

* * *

Solo quedaban tres miembros del equipo original de los conocidos Jóvenes Titanes: Cyborg, Raven y Changeling (antes conocido como Chico Bestia). Dick se negaba terminantemente a volver; al principio se excusó con la ruda situación de Gotham, pero cuando ésta mejoro, aplazaba sus visitas a Jump City. Sus amigos comprendían que le dolía volver a ese lugar por la partida de Starfire, pero hubieran preferido que les hablara con la verdad. Los puestos vacíos fueron ocupados por Kid Flash y Jinx. Ambas hechiceras se habían vuelto muy amigas, y no era que la de cabellos violetas olvidara a Starfire por la distancia que ella misma había puesto, era en su mayoría cuestión de gustos. Cyborg era quien mantenía el control del nuevo equipo, pero Changeling era el que más se comunicaba con todos.

Cada uno había estado mejorando excepcionalmente en su entrenamiento personal, pero fácilmente resaltaba el dúo que se volvían Raven y Changeling. De modo que la joven de capucha podía permitirse una pizca de humor o de rabia, y el metamorfo era cada vez más preciso para elegir una forma animal y aprovechar sus habilidades. Pero cuando estaban juntos eran imparables, porque se complementaban perfectamente luchando y viendo por el otro.

Fue esa serie de cambios la que unió cada vez más a Raven y Changeling.

Aquella cercanía ponía nerviosa a Raven, quien estaba segura de sentir el estado de animo de su compañero con solo acercarse un poco a él, y cuando no notaba su presencia (lo que rara vez sucedía) cambiaba de molesto, triste o melancólico a alegre cuando se daba cuenta que estaba cerca. Ella no era tonta, y estaba segura que Changeling sentía algo, pero por desgracia, Tara también.

Garfield no llegaba a la torre por lo menos dos veces por semana, y sus compañeros se daban cuenta porque parecía estar en las nubes a la hora del desayuno. A veces tardaba un poco para llegar a las misiones y si terminaban rápido volvía a desaparecer. Por esa clase de "detalles", Raven temía arriesgar la amistad de su compañero confesando lo que sentía. Y le hubiera gustado que su mejor amiga estuviese ahí para aconsejarla, porque ella había pasado por la misma línea amigo-pretendiente con Robin.

En los días sin crimen Cyborg regresaba a su vida semi-humana, viviendo con su novia. Normalmente Garfield se colaba al departamento que su amigo ahora compartía con Sarah, la mayoría de las veces Raven lo acompañaba. El tiempo se les iba hablando sobre villanos, comparando antiguas batallas con otras nuevas, imaginando hacer un viaje solo ellos, pero en el fondo añoraban al antiguo equipo. Al principio a Sarah le gustaba compartir el tiempo de su novio en compañía de sus amigos, pero cada vez iba sintiendo una oleada intensa de celos por las vivencias que ella nunca podría compartir con él.

A raíz del fracaso con el injerto de piel, empezó a sentirse insegura por la presencia de Bumblebee. Esa joven parecía comprender mucho a su novio, y sabía demasiado sobre temas que a él le gustaban. Durante algún tiempo lo escucho hablar casi a diario sobre armas que dispararían ondas expansivas concentradas, sobre los beneficios que dejarían porque minimizarían los daños en edificios y calles concentrándose en el objetivo sin provocar heridas mortales. El proyecto solo duro cinco días sin llegar a un prototipo terminado después de una discusión y un rompimiento temporal. Sarah hervía de celos, y sabía qué hacía mal, pero había algo en el modo en que Cyborg hablaba de la Titán Este, que no le gustaba. Su mirada se volvía lejana, como si en ese momento contara de nuevo con la compañía de esa joven. Sin embargo, él no se daba cuenta de aquellas expresiones por más que se las reclamara su novia. La única mujer que lo hacía sentir un humano era Sarah, y por eso temía perderla. Quería estar atado a esa parte de él que era feliz de carne y hueso; no quería admitir en voz alta que a veces Karen (Bumblebee) lo hacía sentir mucho más que un hombre o una máquina.  
Tristemente, Sarah sabía que no dejaba de ser un espectador más del héroe que era su novio.  
Cyborg no podía hacerse de la vista gorda, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Dispuestos en la cocina de la Torre T, se hallaban los tres titanes originales buscando una solución para el problema de su amigo.

— Viejo, llévatela de viaje. – Resolvió Changeling.

— Pero,… - empezó a alegar Cyborg.

— Tiene razón. – concedió Raven.

— ¿Qué hay del crimen?

— Nos encargaremos. – Le restó importancia el muchacho verde.

— ¿Están seguros? – Pregunto un poco incrédulo.

— Estoy apoyándolo en esto, – dijo sinceramente su amiga de ojos violeta señalando a Garfield — creo que deberías dar un poco de crédito.

— Bueno…. – Dudo un momento — quiero a Wallace manejando la situación.

— ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – su amigo hizo un puchero amistoso, sabía de sobra las excelentes habilidades del chico de cabello rojo.

— ¿Cómo el día que tú conseguiste la cena? No volveré a cometer ese error dos veces. Si te dejo a cargo seguro hallare el frigorífico lleno de lechuga, soya y espinacas. – Fingió cara de asco.

— No puedo creer que hayas confiado en él esa vez. – Sonrió Raven al recordar aquellos comestibles que sabían a cartón.

— Excelente, mis amigos están en mi contra.

— ¡Fiu! – Silbo el metálico — Raven ha roto el record en cambiar de opinión. Quizá no debería confiar en su criterio.

— Cállate – dijo aun sonriendo.

— Entonces está decidido. Yo personalmente le avisare a nuestro rápido amigo que el tomara las riendas del equipo y dará las órdenes, claro, después de consultarlo conmigo "a solas". – Dijo bromeando.

— ¡Tara va a enterarse de esto! – Anuncio Flash con una triunfal entrada

— Que rápido "corren" las noticias – siguió con la broma pero no le salió tan gracioso.

— Amigo, mi primera orden será que dejes de hacer chistes.

Todos, a excepción de Changeling, rieron por el comentario aunque al final termino uniéndose a ellos.

— Terminaras acostumbrándote, como lo hizo Robin… - las risas se apagaron poco a poco tras esa última intervención de Changeling.

Se escuchó el ruidoso suspiro de Cyborg mientras se levantaba.

— Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a hablar con Sarah de una vez… - Se excusó — sobre esas vacaciones.

— ¡No, esperen! – Si bien no había sido un grito, Raven si había alzado la voz. — Cyborg, antes de que te marches con Sarah, me gustaría que me acompañaras a hacer una visita. – En ese momento Garfield comenzaba a darse a la fuga silenciosamente porque sabía lo que se avecinaba —. Tú también. – le advirtió al hombre verde.

— Saben que no los dejara entrar si lo sabe, o huira en cuanto los oiga. Tendrán que escabullirse en su departamento. – Se metió a la charla Flash, mientras todos los ojos se posaban en él. — Bien, bien. No volveré a meterme. – Alzo las manos en modo pacífico.

— No hermano, eres un genio. – Felicito Cyborg.

— Pero no creo… - comenzó la gótica a sabiendas de lo irritante que era que alguien metiera las narices donde no debía.

— Raven, tiene razón. – La cortó Garfield. — Durante todo este tiempo hemos respetado la privacidad de Nightwing dándole su espacio sin que nos conceda un mísero momento. – señalo a sí mismo —. Es mi amigo, pero estoy comenzando a creer que lo "era". – Bajo las manos, derrotado —. Si no intervenimos así, seguirá huyendo de nosotros. – Lo dijo que un modo tan convincente que ya no le quedaron dudas a su amiga.

— Entonces lo haremos pronto, antes de que me vaya. – decreto — Logan, te encargaras de contactar a los Titanes Este para que nos cubran por un día, tendrá que ser esta semana o Nightwing encontrara una forma de burlarnos, no sé cómo, pero lo hará. Raven, verifica que ese pillo siga viviendo donde mismo, o todo esto será un desperdicio. – ambos asintieron — Muy bien Titanes, prepárense para una visita con allanamiento. – EL mitad robot dio una palmada y sonrió al terminar de dar las órdenes.

— ¿Y tú que harás? – Quiso saber su mejor amigo.

— ¿Cómo que qué haré? ¡Voy a planear mis vacaciones!

Garfiel y Raven salieron de la cocina dejando a un emocionado Cyborg y a un Flash comiendo pan.

— Oye amigo, ¿por qué le sacas la vuelta a cualquier clase de comunicación con Bumblebee? – Pregunto Wally, sabiendo que en diferentes ocasiones delegaba comunicarse a la Torre Este a cualquier otra persona.

— ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el cibernético — No sé de qué estás hablando – mintió.

— Oh, por favor. No conmigo, camarada. – advirtió —. ¿Es por Sarah?

— Ya tengo suficientes problemas con ella. – Su tono fue alicaído.

— Escucha un consejo amigo, si te quiere de verdad no va a tratar de separart…

— Me ama – interrumpió molesto —. Y ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Flash solo se quedó ahí viendo partir a su amigo. Por experiencia él sabía que uno no podía apartar las amistades de su pareja aún si estas fueran malas. Solo le quedaba confiar en que pensaría en lo que trato de advertirle.

A Raven le tomo un par de días encontrar el lugar donde vivía su antiguo líder. Su primera opción fue el departamento donde vivió con Starfire, pero al llegar ahí lo encontró vacío. La sala se veía como Starfire le había descrito en cartas anteriores: tres sillones verde olivo de diferentes tamaños esparcidos, el mediano frente al grande y el pequeño mirando la mesita rectangular de cristal entre los otros dos sofás. La pared estaba cubierta por papel tapiz café claro con florituras de un café oscuro. Raven supo, que aquella decoración debía ser la misma que escogieran sus amigos (mayormente su amiga) cuando eran pareja. Era el mismo departamento que eligieran y compraran antes que la joven de ojos violeta tomara la decisión de irse, pero en aquel entonces era un lugar sin muebles y de paredes grises pero lleno de sueños. Ahora todos estaban rotos.  
Sin más que hacer ahí, se marchó con un sabor amargo.

Varios días después todo estaba dispuesto para que hicieran la improvisada visita.

No sabían si era en realidad una buena idea, pero ya se encontraban ahí los tres, esperando a Dick. Habían llegado muy temprano en la mañana para sorprenderlo, sin embargo el lugar estaba vacío y la ausencia de su amigo seguía prolongándose hasta ese momento, pasado el mediodía.

El apartamento no se encontraba tan mal para llevar tanto tiempo albergando solo a un soltero, pero había muchos empaques de comida comercial esparcidos en varios lugares. Envueltos en silencio, Cyborg y Changeling ocupaban un sillón de tres plazas, y la única muchacha que los acompañaba ocupaba un sofá individual; se habría sentido más a gusto si tuviera un libro que leer en mano, pero seguro Dick los tendría en su recamara y no quería invadir hasta ese extremo su privacidad. Le bastaba con allanar la sala de su casa.

— Ajummmmm… - Se estiro Garfield mientras bostezaba.

— Shhhh. – Raven estaba irritada.

— Voy a morir de aburrimiento. – Mascullo.

— Si sigues haciendo ruido, sabrá que estamos aquí.

— ¡Ni siquiera está aquí! – Replico exasperado.

— Pero podría llegar y darse cuenta….

Cyborg decidió intervenir.

— Chicos, mantengamos la calma – hablo en voz baja para no molestar más a su amiga — seguro no tarda en llegar.

Se hizo otro silencio más tenso e incómodo.

A unas calles del lugar, Dick caminaba a su casa, estaba irritado. Quince minutos antes había cometido un error monumental que le costara la relación de tres semanas que llevaba con una muchacha. Si tan solo hubiera estado lo suficientemente despierto para darse cuenta de cómo estaba llamándola, estaría comiendo en la cama un sándwich frio con demasiada mayonesa y queso falso.  
Rio para sí mismo. En realidad no quería ese sándwich, pero tendría que pasar a comprar algo para almorzar, ya era mediodía.

Llego a la puerta se pasó la comida china a la mano izquierda y abrió con su llave, apenas dio el primer paso hacia adentro y se quedó de piedra: sus amigos estaban invadiendo la sala.

— ¡Al fin llegas! – Exclamo Garfield poniéndose en pie con una expresión de molestia mientras se levantaba de su sofá. — Tenemos aquí todo el día.

Algo le estaba fallando pero no entendía exactamente qué. Un momento después recordó que era él quien debía estar molesto y exigiendo explicaciones.

— Ustedes invaden mi casa, ¿y yo debo justificarme? – También recordó cómo hablar. — Me sorprende de ti, Raven. – Aquello sonó a reproche.

— Tu sistema de seguridad es terrible. – Le restó importancia Víctor y se puso de pie.

El agraviado solo alzo una ceja. Raven iba a intervenir, pero se le adelanto el verde.

— Has estado evitándonos. – Su tono acusador parecía el de un niño.

No supo que decir, porque no podía negar la verdad.

— Dick, – su amiga se acercó — necesitábamos saber que estabas bien. – No era solo una disculpa.

— Pudieron haber llamado… - Balbuceo desarmado.

— Nos habrías ignorado. – Dijo Garfield, con un tono dolido.

— … - El de cabellos negros iba a replicar, pero Cyborg lo interrumpió.

— Has estado haciéndolo, hermano. – Su voz era sería y su mirada triste.

Podía intentar huir, lanzar una bomba de humo y dar media vuelta, pero estaban los tres ahí por él y la nostalgia le removió por dentro.

Sonrió de lado, y termino de entrar.

— Si tiene hambre tendrán que traer su propia comida. – Advirtió.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron con fastidio, por supuesto que tenían hambre, Raven solo sonrió.

— Te toca verdecito. – Dijo Cyborg.

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. – Refunfuño — Además, conseguiré comida que odies. – replico.

— Hay una tienda de donas a dos calles de aquí. Puedes llegar volando y volver a pie. – Comento Dick. — Llegarías antes que cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Es que estas en mi contra? – Se sorprendió.

— Tómalo como justicia por creerte el ama de casa. – Sonrió.

— Bueno, asunto arreglado. Por hoy seré el chico de las donas. – Dijo resignado.

— Yo quiero unas galletas. – Agrego la muchacha divertida, justo antes de que saliera.

* * *

Una vez más, gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado, y si tienen música para recomendar, soy toda oídos C:


End file.
